Rueda de Fortuna
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El destino no era tan al azar como uno podría pensar.


Rueda de Fortuna.

Hyorinmaru suspiró profundamente cuando sintió a su amo finalmente dormirse después de horas dando vueltas en la cama.

Sabiendo que tenía un par de horas hasta que se despertara al amanecer como era lo usual, abandonó su mundo interior y se marchó a un lugar lejos del alcance de cualquier alma viva o muerta, una vasta negrura que podría enloquecer a un humano normal.

Allí lo esperaba una vieja amiga, rodeada de una tenue aura brillante, sentada en un trono.

-Ah, Hyorinmaru.- ella, con su gracia característica, extendió una mano para que el enorme dragón pudiera posarse en su palma y lo acercó para que pudieran hacer contacto visual, dejándolo apreciar a la gigantesca mujer de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos de un color negro profundo pero repleto de destellos, como una noche estrellada. –Ha pasado tiempo.-

-Todo un siglo.- cambió a su forma humana para poder hablar más cómodamente, pese a que eso lo hacía ser aún más pequeño. –La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando me dijiste que habías conseguido un nuevo amo para mí.- sonrió al pensar en Toshiro. –Al principio no entendía por qué querías que un niño tan pequeño me poseyera, pero no tardé mucho en entender.-

-Sabía que se llevarían bien.- sonrió con un toque de presunción. –Me alegra que hayas cuidado de él hasta este momento, es muy importante para mis planes.-

-Lo cuidaría aunque no fuera así.-

-Lo sé.- lo miró complacida. –De todos modos, mi querido, ¿qué te trae a mí esta vez?- acercó su mano a su hombro para que pudiera sentarse allí.

-Verás, mi amo está interesado en una jovencita… imaginó que ya lo sabes. El punto es que ella es humana, y mi amo pensó que era mejor dejarla para que viviera una vida normal, sin embargo se arrepintió y volvió a ella así poder rogar por su perdón. Lamentablemente la chica lo rechazó y ahora él está muy deprimido. No sé qué hacer. Quisiera alentarlo a luchar por ella pero temó que sea la decisión incorrecta. ¿Qué tal si ella nunca lo perdona? Entonces solo se hará más daño. Eres la guardiana celestial del destino, por eso acudí a ti, mi señora.-

-Oh, no seas tan formal.- rió suavemente. –Llámame Fortuna.- pidió. –Respecto a tus dudas… ¿sí sabes qué no debería revelar nada, verdad?- lo miró divertida.

-Por supuesto, pero la razón de no revelar nada es porque podrías afectar el curso establecido, y sabes que yo no interferiría nunca en él, no a menos que sea por el bien de tus planes o una cosa pequeña como la felicidad de mi amo. ¿Realmente cambiaría algo sí supiera sí esta chica es la correcta o no?- se cruzó de brazos.

-En realidad la felicidad de tu amo no es una cosa pequeña, él es muy importante es mis planes… y ella también.- esto llamó la atención del dragón. –La verdad, estoy sorprendida de que aún no se haya reconciliado con la jovencita, estoy un poco decepcionada, la verdad.-

-Entonces que estén juntos sí está en tus planes.- suspiró aliviado. -¿Sabes un modo de ayudarme a juntarlos? No sé qué más hacer.-

-No estoy segura… He visto los futuros posibles pero no puedo saber qué rumbo tomaran las cosas en tu realidad.- dejó escapar un suspiro agravado que agitó los cabellos del dragón humanoide. –Las cosas son mucho más fáciles con tu ama…- murmuró.

-¿Disculpa, qué?- pestañeó confundido.

-Oh, lo siento, te he dicho que manejo realidades alternativas… pero nunca que algunas de ellas son exactamente el mismo mundo que conoces… pero con las personas del género opuesto.- rió. –Hay uno en particular que ha estado siguiendo la misma línea que el tuyo… solo con pequeñas diferencias. Como que ha este punto el enamorado de tu ama ya la ha perdonado.-

-Hmm.- frunció el ceño. -¿Y cómo lo consiguió?-

-¿Quieres verlo?- lo miró emocionada, pues siempre le gustaba compartir su don con algún interesado. Generalmente era tedioso, pero como podría ser una posible solución para la vida amorosa de su amo podría valer la pena.

-Muy bien.-

-¡Excelente!- llevó su mano a una de sus largas pestañas y la arrancó con un pequeño tirón, arrojándola al medio de la nada. De inmediato la nada se deformó en un lugar que ya conocía muy bien. La ciudad de Karakura. –Te mostraré las diferencias entre esta realidad y la que conoces.-

-¿Y eso por qué? Creí que solo veríamos esto para hallar una solución a mi problema.-

-Pues porque es divertido, mi querido.- rió. –Aquí te traigo su primer encuentro.- extendió una mano hacia la escena delante de ellos.

La escena se enfocó en un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises caminando por una calle con los hombros hundidos. Le tomó un momento reconocer que se trataba de una versión masculina de Kurosaki Karin, vestido de la misma forma que ella pero con shorts sueltos y con el cabello mucho más corto.

De repente él maldijo y pateó el balón que había estado colgando en una red sobre su hombro, provocando que rodara colina abajo casi terminando en la carretera de no ser porque un zapato lo frenó, el zapato de lo que claramente era una versión femenina de su amo, con jeans y una blusa con volantes y el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era aún más pequeña de lo que él fue en esa época, bastante adorable en su opinión.

Pasó básicamente lo mismo que con sus versiones del sexo opuesto, luego cuando volvieron a encontrarse notó que el grupo de amigos del niño estaba compuesto no por las versiones femeninas de sus amigos en la otra realidad, sino que por otros niños totalmente desconocidos, aunque uno de ellos parecía ser la versión masculina de su hermana gemela Yuzu.

El niño invitó a la niña a jugar, a lo que sus amigos le recriminaron invitar a una niña tan pequeña y con apariencia de Barbie a su juego, ganándose agudos y gruñones chillidos de la jovencita de cabellos blancos que acabó rechazando su oferta aun cuando el pelinegro intento convencerla arrojando el balón a sus pies y correteando a su alrededor, aunque los niños no acabaron de entenderlo porque un hollow apareció y la niña, que se presentó como Hitsugaya Toshiko, rápidamente se marchó, no sin antes notar que el niño de ojos grises tenía ciertas peculiaridades.

Al día siguiente ella fue a no-acosar al niño y sus amigos, siendo confrontado por su teniente prácticamente descamisado al que rápidamente abandonó con el rostro lleno de fastidio. Cuando el niño fue a confrontarla luego por haber faltado, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza por tomarla de la mano evitándole irse y al final se marchó no negando ni afirmando sí iría a jugar con sus amigos.

Por supuesto, ella terminó yendo y jugó al ver al niño sonreír aun con el tobillo destrozado, ambos ganaron y luego la versión masculina de Yuzu los incomodó a ambos diciéndoles que serían una buena pareja, solo para ser lanzado por un hollow a los pocos segundos, hollow que Toshiko derrotó fácilmente y luego tuvieron un lindo momento que fue interrumpido por el teniente Matsumoto llegando para burlarse de su capitana tal como su contraparte femenina hacía con su amo.

Luego de eso Fortuna empezó a mostrar momentos al azar, un poco de la pre-adolescencia del chico que, a diferencia de Karin femenina que se volcó más a los videojuegos y el kendo, siguió bastante involucrado en el futbol y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para arrastrar a la siempre correcta Toshiko a ensuciar sus impecables jeans y bonitas blusas en el campo de futbol. También mostró que aparentemente aquí tenían los mismos problemas de celos, ya que los chicos molestaban a Toshiko tanto como a la Karin de su realidad, y las chicas, una vez notaron que la versión masculina de Karin no tenía ningún interés en ellas por perseguir a la capitana shinigami, empezaron a perseguirlo con más entusiasmo.

¿Cuál era el problema con las humanas? ¿Por qué siempre parecían querer chicos que ya estaban claramente fuera de su alcance?

En la adolescencia del chico llegaron los problemas más pesados. La pequeña Toshiko no había crecido casi nada y ambos se notaban muy incómodos con la presencia del otro. Finalmente ella decidió tomar distancia por muchos años, solo para volver en su forma adulta convirtiéndose en una bonita joven no muy alta pero definitivamente no una niña buscando el perdón del joven humano.

Tal como Toshiro y Karin, ellos tuvieron una fuerte discusión. El chico no parecía dispuesto a perdonarla por abandonarlo tanto tiempo, acabó por rechazarla dejándola al borde de las lágrimas y quiso marcharse, pero Toshiko corrió hacia él y lo besó profundamente, a lo que quiso apartarla pero acabó cediendo y luego de otra discusión más pequeña y calmada la perdonó y empezaron una relación oficial.

-¿Qué?- Hyorinmaru se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Así de fácil?-

La escena había sido muy parecida a como pasó en su realidad, excepto por la parte del beso. Cuando su amo besó a Karin, ella al principio le correspondió, pero luego desistió y lo apartó de un empujón, abofeteándole y gritándole entre lágrimas que no quería volver a verlo nunca, razón por la cual su amo estaba tan deprimido ahora.

¡¿Y este chico así de fácil perdonaba todo?!

-¿Qué puedo decir? Las mujeres somos complicadas.- rió cantarinamente.

-Esto no me ha ayudado en nada.- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. –Solo estoy envidiando que no me haya tocado esa realidad…-

-Cierto, pero al menos te confirme que están destinados a estar juntos. Eso te basta para seguir insistiendo en juntarlos ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, daré todo de mí para que mi amo alcance su felicidad… pero sí que eligió una chica muy dura.- suspiró ya agotado mentalmente. –Apreciaría un poco de ayuda del destino, sin embargo.- la miró inquisitivamente.

-Pero claro, mi querido, ellos son muy importantes para mis planes, interferiré hasta donde se pueda interferir.- sonrió misteriosamente como era su costumbre. –Ahora vuelve con tu amo que ya pronto despertara y… trata de insistirle en ir al mundo humano, estoy segura de que encontrara algo muy interesante allí.- guiñó uno de sus gigantescos ojos.

Hyorinmaru se despidió y volvió a su forma de dragón, volando lejos de aquel sitio apartado para regresar a donde su amo lo esperaba listo para recibir un empujoncito en la dirección correcta.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí otro fic para la Semana HK!

Se suponia q esto era para ayer, pero... Bueno, estaba totalmente convencida de q escribi algo para el tema Gender Bender, pero resulta que no XD

Perdí mucho tiempo pensando en qué podría escribir, finalmente se me ocurrió esto porque quiero que mi OC llamada Fortuna q conocieron aquí se convierta en un personaje más recurrente, de hecho ya tenia pensado incluirla desde la epoca de Huyendo del Destino, tenia pensado mostrarla ofendida por ser pensada como una "niña caprichosa", pero nunca lo hice porq al final me parecio demasiado raro :P

Planeó traerla de vuelta pronto! Ojala q les haya agradado n.n

Termine de escribir esto muy tarde hoy estuve muy ocupada y ando medio enferma, así que solo pude sentarme a escribir tranquila en la madrugada x'D

El tema de hoy era Room Mates, o sea compañeros de piso o habitación, tengo escrito por la mitad ese fic y tenia planeado terminarlo hoy pero al final esto me tomó más tiempo del que pensé y ya tengo sueño y frío así que me ire a dormir, sorry u.u

Ojala q el fic les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
